In many modern contexts, electronic mail (email) is an often-utilized means, if not primary means, of communicating electronically. Now that e-mail communications may be composed and transmitted via numerous communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, wearable devices (e.g., watches), virtual assistive devices, etc.) other than desktops, the amount of e-mail communications received by any given recipient on a single day may easily exceed several hundred emails and probably more than one thousand emails per day. The numerous amount of emails received each day coupled with the additional responses made to some of these emails can overwhelm a user's email account or a viewing device displaying the emails. Specifically, the numerous amount of emails may often overwhelm a user's ability to digest important and/or time-sensitive emails. This, in turn, may cause the user to lose productivity, make mistakes, and/or mishandle one or more important matters.
Thus, there is a need in the electronic communication processing and electronic mail interface field to create new and useful systems and methods for improving efficiencies in email and messaging communications, reducing email and messaging communications, and preserving email and messaging computing resources. The embodiments of the present application provide such new and useful systems and methods.